


how to deal with three dating rumors in the span of 24 hours

by pentacupids



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, BTOB, CLC (Band), CUBE Entertainment, Pentagon (Korea Band), Triple H (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Its just for fun, absolute field day for cube's pr team, hope i dont get hate for this piece? haha, hyuna and edawn are actually so cute together though, never forget august 3rd, poor hui haha, the idea came to me during the day and i just ran with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentacupids/pseuds/pentacupids
Summary: It's the 3rd of August and Cube was having a good day until his intern informs him of the dating rumor involving Hyuna and Hyojong.Then it just goes downhill from there.





	how to deal with three dating rumors in the span of 24 hours

Cube has been in high spirits lately. His artists were being more well received than anticipated and things were looking good for once ever since his two senior groups left a few years back. He has always had poor management skills, which were slowly getting better, and often made questionable decisions but his redeeming attribute was caring for his artists and letting them be creative in their own space. So sure, things weren’t going great overall but things could also be a lot worse.

  
It’s the morning of the 3rd of August. Cube was having the usual cup of coffee from the 20 Space cafe when suddenly his intern bursts through the door of his office. Cube’s intern does a lot of the hard work in the company to be honest and his recent efforts have been showing great results. The filming and editing of quality videos, the management of social media and marketing, trainee scouting, it was all him. Cube won’t admit it but the company really did need the freshness and vigour that the young intern brought in order to stay relevant.

“Sir, there’s something that needs your attention right away.”  
“Is it another dating rumor?” Cube chuckles, already thinking about the hell they went through with BTOB’s Changsub’s rumors not too long ago. They barely got through that. The intern hands over the tablet to Cube who then reads the article title out loud.

**HYUNA IS DATING FELLOW TEAM MEMBER HYOJONG?**

Cube skims through the article, remaining a lot calmer than the intern expected. He then hands back the tablet to the intern and smiles, “Thanks, I’ll handle it from here.” The intern bows and makes his way out of the room. Cube just leans back into his swivel chair and digests the contents of the article a bit more. The time has come. He takes out his phone and dials a number.

“Hello, this is Cube. Yes, yes, I saw it...yes I understand. Look, I read through the article aaaaaaand just wanted to call to let you know that THEY’RE NOT DATING.” Cube angrily hangs up on the media outlet and storms out of his office.

He peeks into TRIPLE H’s practice room and the situation is just as he expects. Everything is absolutely normal, not the slightest hint of disarray or panic amongst them. Hyuna and Hyojong are giggling about something in the corner, honey flowing out of their eyes, whilst Hui is pretending to be diligently practicing as a way to leave the two of them alone. Everyone stops what they’re doing and bows upon seeing Cube enter the room.  
“I’m sure you guys have seen the article.” He stares down Hyojong and Hyuna with crossed arms, “I just wanted to let you know that I have already denied the dating rumour so you guys better - ”  
“What!?” Hyuna exclaims, “You already denied it?” Despite being the CEO, Cube is kind of scared of Hyuna. She’s a fierce woman with a formidable force despite her petite stature and adorable looks. She was the whole reason TRIPLE H even existed in the first place.  
“Y-yes?” Cube gulps.  
Hyuna pouts, “Hrm, you should have consulted us first. Isn’t it better to just confirm it? We all know what happened when you denied Changsub’s rumors a few weeks ago.”  
She had a point but Cube was going to stand by his decision. It was expected that this particular rumour would pop up sooner or later anyway.  
“Look, I’m already letting you guys promote together despite the whole idea having ‘trouble’ written all over it. Just let me handle this, okay?” Cube grumpily dismisses Hyuna and Hyojong and calls over Hui.  
“Hui, buddy, I’m going to need you to stop looking like the perpetual third wheel for god’s sake. There’s enough jokes about it online and people are actually going to start believing it.”  
“I _am_ the third wheel though?” Hui raises a brow at Cube who can’t even refute him. He was indeed the third wheel.

 

* * *

**EVIDENCE THAT PENTAGON’S HUI AND (G)-IDLE’S SOOJIN ARE DATING**

Cube’s intern nervously twiddles his thumb as Cube reads through the second dating rumour for the day. Cube hands back the tablet and pinches the bridge of his nose. What is going on? Why today out of all days?  
“Would you like me to go get them, sir?” Cube’s intern asks.  
Cube waves his hand in the air, “No, no, I’ll go talk to them myself.”  
  
He stops by TRIPLE H’s practice room and pops his head in, “Hui, I need to speak…Where’s Hui?”  
He only sees Hyuna and Hyojong and dear god, you should never leave the two of them alone in a practice room. Maybe adding in Hui to TRIPLE H was a great idea after all. Hyojong quickly pulls away from Hyuna and wipes his mouth, thinking that that would be enough to get rid of any evidence of lipstick. Cube is highly unimpressed but not surprised. It in fact doesn’t and now you’ve got red lipstick smeared across your cheek, you idiot. Hyuna notices and is giggling uncontrollably in the background.  
“Hui ran away. He said you’ll be coming for him soon.” Hyojong reports to Cube, trying his best to keep a straight face. Cube had warned Hyuna and Hyojong before about being openly affectionate with each other when they were at the company. Unlike Hyuna, Hyojong was a bit more obedient in regards to this. He tries at least. Sometimes.  
  
It’s a good thing that PENTAGON’s and (G)-IDLE’s practice rooms are right next to each other so that Cube is able to summon both Hui (who actually thought hiding behind the giant Wooseok would work) and Soojin out. Their team members are curiously gathering around the doors and poking their heads out to watch. Cube might as well have made them all popcorn to munch on. He lets out a heavy sigh and places his hand on the young man’s shoulder, “Hui, when I said stop looking like the perpetual third wheel, I didn’t mean go get involved in your own dating rumours.”  
“Sir, I - ”  
“I’m just kidding. Hui, Soojin,” The two straighten up in front of Cube, “I’m here because of that rumor circulating online right now. You guys can be totally honest with me, I promise I won’t get mad. I just need to know so that I can help you. Are you two actually dating?”  
“No, sir.” Hui says firmly, almost a bit too quickly.  
Soojin shakes her head, “No, sir.”  
  
Before Cube can even let out a sigh of relief, he hears Wooseok start going into a fake coughing fit followed by a clear “Not anymore” at the end. He is then punched by Soyeon on the arm who shakes her head at him.  
“Not anymore? Wait, you guys dated? Were dating?” Cube raises a brow at the two of them. Soojin glances at Hui and speaks up, “We did but we broke up already.”  
Cube is at a loss for words. He knew about Hyojong and Hyuna but not about this pairing. When did this happen? Who else was dating? Cube sees his intern rigidly walking towards him with that damn tablet in his hand again.  
_What… No…_  
“You’re kidding me. It’s been like, what, an hour?” Cube pretends to check his watch to make a point and then snatches the tablet away from his intern. This was just getting ridiculous.

**PENTAGON’S YUTO AND CLC’S YEEUN SPOTTED ON A DATE?**

 

* * *

This time Cube has given up and gets his intern to hold an emergency meeting, summoning everyone from BTOB, PENTAGON, CLC, (G)-IDLE and of course, Hyuna.  
Cube resorts to clapping his hands loudly in the air to get everyone’s attention. They’re all naturally noisy groups and putting them together in one room is just mayhem.  
“Okay, I’m sure all of you are well aware as to why I have called this meeting. I didn’t walk in the office today expecting all hell to break loose but you know, here we are. Now that you're all here, let’s get to the bottom of all these rumors.”  
  
“Hui, Soojin, I have told the media that you two _were_ dating but have now broken up.”  
'Oh god, that's so awkward.' Sorn mutters to herself.  
Cube’s Intern perks up from beside him, “Sir, couldn’t you have just denied the rumor and…”  
Cube is quick to hold his hand up to his intern, “No, no, no. It’s better this way, trust me.” He clears his throat and continues, “Hyuna, Hyojong, I know you guys are together but I have denied the dating rumor surrounding you guys.”  
“Well, about that…” Hyuna smiles sheepishly at Cube.  
“What…?” Cube narrows his eyes, he knows that expression of hers too well.  
“I just confirmed that Hyojong and I have been dating for 2 years! It’s all over the media outlets right now.” Hyuna gets up from her chair and runs over to Cube’s side. She’s holding onto his arm and giggling, “Come on, it’s better to be honest with fans and the public about these things. I mean, people were already talking about it so isn’t it better to just admit it rather than try hide it?” Cube is staring at Hyuna who is squeezing his arm, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. Only she can do this to Cube by the way, no one else has this sort of power.  
“Isn’t it?” Hyuna doesn’t let go and Cube is the only one who can sense the hostility in her sweet voice.  
“O-okay. I’ll just...review my official statement then...which I’ve already announced to the media….it's..it’s fine…you can go sit back down now…” Cube waves Hyuna away and the whole room is silent having just witnessed the power of their queen. Eunkwang shakes his head with disappointment from the far corner. He wouldn’t have let Hyuna get away with it so easily if he was the CEO of this company...maybe. Okay, no, he wouldn’t be able to do anything against Hyuna either.  
Cube suddenly snaps his fingers in the air, “Ah, before I forget. Yuto, Yeeun.” The two slowly rose from their seats.  
“Are you two dating? Those photos were honestly weak but I just want to confirm anyway.”  
The two look at each other and vehemently shake their heads in denial, “No sir, we’re just friends.”  
“Hyunggu’s more her type anyway…” Seungyeon mumbles under her breath and Yeeun immediately bends down to pinch her friend’s arm. From across the table, Hyunggu whispers _‘_ Really?’ and Seungyeon proceeds to give him the thumbs up.  
“Alright, you two can sit down. Okay, if any of you in this room is currently dating or seeing or sleeping with anyone else, who don't necessarily have to be in this room by the way, now is the time to say something before I find out later myself. Trust me, you would not want that to happen.” There’s a lot of glances and whispers being exchanged within the room as Cube waits patiently at the front.

_‘Wait, aren’t you guys together?”_  
_‘No, I’m gay.’_  
_‘Hey, didn’t you say you were seeing that guy?’_  
_‘That was a long time ago.’_  
_‘Dude, having a crush is different, okay?_

Cube is surprised that no actual confessions are made. He suspects that maybe people don’t want to confess to a room full of fellow labelmates so he decides to give a final stern warning to end the meeting and dismisses everyone anyway. He’s dealt with enough for the day. When the room is cleared out, Cube falls back into his chair and just stares at the ceiling. Three rumors in a day, what are the chances? He then turns his head to catch Seonho and Woochan spying on him and laughs. It’s just another day in the office, right?  


 

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was obviously just written for fun so don't take it too seriously. I was following the sequence of events unfold all day and it was honestly quite entertaining. I can only imagine what it was like today at CUBE, hahaha. I'm supportive of idols dating so the news doesn't really bother me. I will still support Pentagon wholeheartedly so I just feel sad that I know they will get hate and that there will be people leaving them because of today's events. We're already seeing it happen and things aren't looking too good right now. The heaviest burden actually must lie with Hui as Pentagon's leader and one of the more well known members with his producer title. Anyway, what's done is done so all that's left to do now is look forward to more amazing comebacks from CUBE!


End file.
